fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Hercules and Megara Comfort Wendy
After Wendy ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her flute and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Hercules and Megara's house. Wendy knocked on the door and it opened. Hercules and Meg looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Meg asked, looking concerned. Wendy sniffled and sobbed, "Mother, Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Hercules nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Wendy said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Meg helped Wendy out of her pajamas and slippers into her sky-blue cropped tank top, blue leather wristwatch, sky-blue knee-length flowing skirt, and flat black shoes, Wendy sat down on the couch and Hercules handed her the sky-blue handkerchief. Wendy blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Meg went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Hercules added. Wendy began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Dimitri, grabbed the collar of my pajama jacket and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Meg gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Wendy shook her head and Hercules said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Wendy continued her sob story, "Well, Dimitri kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my flute by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Dimitri and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Wendy finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Hercules and Meg felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Wendy said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Hercules and Meg hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Meg said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Wendy felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Hercules and Meg saw that Wendy was asleep on the couch. Meg took out the blanket from the closet and Hercules placed the pillow on the couch as Meg placed the blanket on Wendy, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Meg said with a smile and gently kissed Wendy on her cheek. Then she and Hercules went into the den for a talk, with Wendy sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship